Session 2 (Lendraca)
Roselyn and Echo go to gaol. Status *DM: Raymond *Players: **Bryce - Asteron ***XP Earned: +250 **Ryan - Ontan ***XP Earned: +400 **Lucy - Roselyn ***XP Earned: +300 **Ken - Mygas ***XP Earned: +350 **Patrick - Echo ***XP Earned: +300 *Date: Novemeber 24, 2012 Summary Asteron's wanderins Asteron wanders the town and gets nothing done. Ceela's Home Rose, Mygas, and Echo all travel to the home of the young girl Ceela. They are taken into see her mother, Beatrice a local merchant. Ceela's mother proceeded to explain that her daughter's lost animal was actually dead, due to Ceela's lack of care giving. When asked how old Ceela was, the group discovered she was 12 years old, and had never once been told by her mother that she (Ceela) was responsible for the deaths of her pets. Beatrice asks the group to lie to her daughter and say that her lost cat was in a happy place and wasn't coming home. Rose flattly refused to lie to a 12 year old in order to protect her from the knowledge of death, believing that the girl needed to learn how her actions could harm another living thing. When the child came in, Mygas summons another cat to give to the girl instead of lying to her, but when Ceela does not want the cat because it's not her kitty. Mygas gives the summoned cat to Myria, who destroys the summons in front of Ceela to her mother's horror. Her mother removes her shocked daughter from the room summoning the guards. The group decides that it is time to leave as Beatrice is slightly crazy, but they are stopped by the gaurds. Fighting insues, in which the group doesn't harm a single guard, police burtality and all that. Echo is knocked unconcious and while healing him, the guards stab Rose to the point of unconciousness. Echo surrenders and both parties are taken to the local jail, Mygas escapes through a broken window and recieves a fugitive status. Janos' and Alan's Laboratory Bored of his companions' cat-motivated (mis)adventures, Ontan goes to seek research and profit with the gnomes. Finding their laboratory, he demonstrates his firearm, but wisely refused to let the gnomes get their mitts on it. However, he did learn that all such "experimental technology" must be registered by the city, a bureaucratic process often taking months. Upset at the prospect of having his precious firearm manhandled by ignoramuses, Ontan agreed to aid the gnomes in exchange for their pulling strings and having his registration process expedited. After he'd tinkered with the gnomes' junk for a while, a guard showed up demanding a progress report. Noticing Ontan's pistol, he demanded to examine it and took the gunslinger to begin the registration process. His post just so happened to be the same place Ontan's erstwhile caravan buddies were being held. While the guard got the paperwork ready, Ontan caught up with the news of their misadventures. After laughing at their predicament for a bit, Ontan mentioned to the guard that he knew these guys and that they probably weren't all bad. This misguided act of kindness resulted in him getting another batch of forms to fill out and take to City Hall. There he learned that an order had come through to expedite his registration process. Returning to the guard post after that frustrating bit of mundanity, Ontan learned that his companions were to be released on community service. Seeing an opportunity for practice and profit, he also volunteered. In order to sign on for this venture, Ontan had to fill out a few more gods-damned forms. Ontan immediately devised a scheme to blow up the guardhouse but refrained from expressing it to the guard. Gaol Rose is healed and comes to in the jail. Ontan comes in and out of the jail registering his weapon with the city. He volunteers to be a character reference for Rose and Echo and very very reluctantly fills out a second form to take to the city hall. In the mean time, the city magistrates come to the jail to talk to Rose and Echo. Angered and frustrated with the unfairness of the situation and how nothing can be done for the animals that were so cruely treated, Rose angrily mutters pretending to bring the wrath of the gods (specifically Yudrig) down on the city. She succeeds in scaring the magistrates to little good though. The group is awarded community service for two day, patrolling outside the city in the surround farm areas, that have been harrassed by Goblins recently. Community Service Commentary BD: This session was super boring and a waste of time. I feel like the xp you gave me was very generous, so thank you. Im still feeling very lost. If there is some campaign story arc that we are suppose to be getting here, we've missed it. Its frustrating to march around and get no info or leads. *I know this was sucky. I was kinda tied-up trying to get you to a certain place with no real idea of how to do it. The lack of direction is mostly a side-effect of the fractured party, I think. -RK Loot *Bad Reputation - Echo *REALLY Bad Reputation - Roselyn *Fugitive Status - Mygas